This invention relates generally to bypass assemblies, and in particular, to a bypass assembly for a water softener which incorporates a double street t-fitting and a method of making the same.
As is known, household water is not pure. Contaminates such as minerals, metals and the like may be found therein. While many of such contaminates are harmless, introduction of minerals such as calcium and magnesium tend to cause scale to form in hot water pipes and water heaters. Further, these types of minerals tend to interfere with the cleaning action of soaps and detergents and form a film on skin, clothing, etc. In order to remove these types of minerals from a household water supply, a water softener is typically used.
Water softeners remove calcium, magnesium and other positively charged metals by saturating such metals with sodium from a salt solution. As the household water passes through the salt solution, the sodium in the solution exchanges with the calcium and the magnesium in the household water. While the water softeners are generally successful at removing calcium and magnesium from the household water, the water softeners introduce sodium into the household water. Therefore, for people who are a low sodium diet, drinking softened water may be unhealthy. Further, users of softened water often complain about the difficulty in removing soap off the person during washing. In view of the foregoing, it is highly desirable to provide a bypass assembly which allows a user to bypass the water softener when desired or when repairs are necessary.
Prior bypass assemblies typically incorporate a bypass valve, a shut-off valve at the input to the water softener and a shut off valve at the output of the water softener. The shut off valves are positioned between the bypass valve and the tank of the water softener. A t-shaped fitting is used to interconnect the water inlet, bypass valve and first shut off valve. Similarly, a t-shaped fitting is used to interconnect the water discharge port, the bypass valve, and the second shut off valve. However, the ends of prior art t-shaped fittings typically are formed as coupling ends. As such, prior art t-shaped fittings cannot be connected directly to the valves and requires lengths of tubing to be connected at both the t-fitting and the valve. Such additional connections are time consuming and add additional costs to the bypass assembly.
Therefore, it is an object and feature of the present invention to provide a bypass assembly which incorporates a t-shaped fitting which is easily and simply connected to corresponding valves in the bypass assembly.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a bypass assembly which incorporates a t-shaped fitting which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a method of making a bypass assembly which is less time consuming than prior art methods.
In accordance with the present invention, a bypass assembly is provided for bypassing a water softener having an input and an output. The bypass assembly includes a first flow valve having an input and an output connectable to the input of the water softener. The first flow valve is movable between a first open position allowing for the flow of water between the input and the output of the first flow valve and a second closed position preventing the flow of water between the input and the output of the first flow valve. A second flow valve is also provided. The second flow valve includes an output and an input connectable to the output of the water softener. The second flow valve is movable between a first open position allowing the flow of water between the input and the output of the second flow valve and a second closed position preventing flow of water between the input and the output of the second flow valve. A bypass valve is also provided. The bypass valve has an input and an output and is movable between the first open position allowing for the flow of water between the input and the output of the bypass valve and a second closed position preventing the flow of water between the input and the output of the bypass valve. The first t-shaped fitting has an input connectable to a water source; a first leg terminating at a street end receivable in the input of the bypass valve; and a second leg terminating at the street end receivable in the input of the first closed valve. A second t-shaped fitting has an output to discharge water flowing therethrough; a first leg terminating at the street end receivable in the output of the second flow valve, and a second leg terminating at the street end receivable in the output of the bypass valve.
It is contemplated that the bypass assembly further include a first elbow having an input end operatively connected to the output of the first flow valve and an output end connectable to the input of the water softener. The input end of the first elbow is a street end and the output end of the elbow is a street end. The input end of the first elbow is slidably received within the output of the first flow valve and the output end of the first elbow is slidable within the input of the water softener so as to allow the first flow valve to be positioned in a user selected position with respect to the water softener.
In addition, a second elbow is provided having an input end connectable to the output of the water softener and an output end operatively connected to the input end of the second flow valve. The input end of the second elbow is a street end and the output end of the second elbow is a street end. The input end of the second elbow is slidable within the output of the water softener and the output end of the second elbow is slidably received in the input of the second flow valve so as to allow for the second flow valve to be positioned in a user selected position with respect to the water softener.
The street end of the first leg of the first t-shaped fitting is slidably received within the input of the bypass valve and the street end of the second leg of the first t-shaped fitting is slidably received within the input of the first flow valve so as to allow for the first t-shaped fitting to be positioned at a user selected position with respect to the bypass valve and the first flow valve. Similarly, the street end of the first leg of the second t-shaped fitting is slidably received within the output of the second flow valve and the street end of the second leg of the second t-shaped fitting is slidably received within the output of the bypass valve so as to allow for the second t-shaped fitting to be positioned at a user selected position with respect to the bypass valve and the second flow valve.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, an improvement in a bypass assembly is provided. The bypass assembly allows for the bypassing of a water softener having an input and an output. The bypass assembly has a first flow valve having an input and an output operatively connected to the input of the water softener, a second flow valve having an output and an input operatively connected to the output of the water softener; and a bypass valve having an input and an output. The improvement includes a t-shaped fitting having an input connectable to a water source; a first leg terminating at a street end slidably received within the input of the bypass valve, and a second leg terminating at a street end slidably received within the input of the first flow valve so as to allow the first t-shaped fitting to be in position at a user selected position with respect to the bypass valve and the first flow valve.
The improvement may also include a second t-shaped fitting having an output to discharge water flowing through the bypass assembly; a first leg terminating in a street end slidably received within the output of the second flow valve; and a second leg terminating at a street end slidably received within the output of the bypass valve so as to allow for the second t-shaped fitting to be positioned at a user selected position with respect to the bypass valve and the second flow valve.
The improvement further includes a first elbow having an input and operatively connected to the output of the first flow valve and an output end connectable to the input of the water softener. The input end of the first elbow is a street end and the output end of the first elbow is a street end. The input end of the first elbow is slidably received within the output of the first flow valve and the output end of the first elbow is slidable within the input of the water softener so as to allow for the first flow valve to be positioned at a user selected position with respect to the water softener.
Similarly, a second elbow is also provided. The second elbow has an input end connectable to the output of the water softener and an output operatively connected to the input of the second flow valve. The input end of the second elbow is a street end and the output end of the second elbow is a street end. The input end of the second elbow is slidable within the output of the water softener and the output end of the second elbow is slidably received within the input of the second flow valve so as to allow for the second flow valve to be positioned at a user selected position with respect to the water softener. It is contemplated that a portion of the street end of the first leg and a portion of the street end of the second leg may be removed to facilitate the positioning of the first t-shaped fitting in the user selected position with respect to the bypass valve and the first flow valve.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for making a bypass assembly for bypassing a water softener having an input and an output. The method includes the steps of providing a first flow valve having an input and an output for connection to the input of the water softener and providing a bypass valve having an input and an output. The input of the first flow valve is interconnected to a first street end of a first t-shaped fitting. The input of the bypass valve is interconnected to a second street end of the first t-shaped fitting. The input of the first input t-shaped fitting may be connected to a water source.
The step of interconnecting the input of the first flow valve to the first street end of the first t-shaped fitting may include the steps of removing the portion of the first end from the first t-shaped fitting and inserting the first street end of the first t-shaped fitting into the input of the first flow valve. The step of interconnecting the input of the bypass valve to the second street end of the first t-shaped fitting may include the steps of removing a portion of the second street end of the first t-shaped fitting and inserting the second street end of the first t-shape fitting to the input of the bypass valve.
It is contemplated that the method includes the additional steps of providing a second flow valve having an input for connection to the output of the water softener and an output. The output of the second flow valve is interconnected to a first street end of a second t-shaped fitting and the output of the bypass valve is interconnected to a second street end of the second t-shaped fitting. The output of the second t-shaped fitting may be connected to a water discharge port.
The step of interconnecting the output of the second flow valve to the first street end of the second t-shaped fitting may include the step of removing a portion of the first street end of the second t-shaped fitting and inserting the first street end of the second t-shaped fitting into the output of the second flow valve. The step of interconnecting the output of the bypass valve to the second street end of the second t-shaped fitting may include the steps of removing a portion of the second street end of the second t-shaped valve and inserting the second street end of the second t-shaped fitting into the output of the bypass valve.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a fitting for a bypass assembly is provided. The fitting includes a first, generally hollow tube defining a fluid passageway therethrough and terminating at a street end. The fitting also includes a second generally hollow tube defining a fluid passageway therethrough and terminating at a street end, and a third generally hollow tube defining a fluid passageway therethrough. A valve controls the flow of fluid through the fitting. The valve is movable between a first position wherein the fluid passageway in the first tube and the fluid passageway in the third tube are in communication, and a second position wherein the fluid passageway in the second tube and the fluid passageway in the third tube are in communication. It is contemplated that the third tube terminate at a coupling end. It is further contemplated that the first tube have an initial length, but a portion of the street end of the first tube may be removed to reduce the length thereof.